Love of the Lake
by fullmetalkirby529
Summary: Sequel to Drunk Snake. Snake and Lizzie are getting maried! Ciel decided to throw a party to celebrate the engagement. Many crazy things happen at this party. Mey Rin makes a new friend, Ash meets Double Charles, and Snake gets drunk of course. Everything seemed to be going perfectly until a certain someone is on the to die list of Alan Humphries.
1. Big News

"Gather around everyone!" said Snake. Snake and Lizzie had big news. They were about to tell it to the rest of the Phantomhive household. Everyone gathered around Lizzie and Snake. No one knew what it was about but Lizzie and Snake. Not even Snake's snakes knew.

"Oh i'm so exectided for the news! - Says Emily." said Snake. Ciel sat down.

"Okay, tell us" said Ciel. Snake and Lizzie smled. They looked at each other and then back at everyone.

"We're getting married!" they both stated at the same time. Everyone smiled.

"Thats amazing!" exclaimed Mey Rin.

"Wonderful!" Finny said clapping his hands. Bard put his shoulder around Snake.

"Ho ho ho" said Tanaka.

"So you're finally getting married! I knew if I wasn't the first one of us servants to get married it would be you!"

"Well excuse me!" said Finny. Bard walked over to Finny.

"Ah don't worry kid, you'll get maried some day!" said Bard. Finny blushed a little. Bard chuckled. Sebastian smiled and walked over to Snake and Lizzie. It had been four months since the Snake getting drunk and doing crazy stuff fiasco.

"I am very happy for you and I wish you good luck. I am glad you are together even though the way I found out wasn't exactually pleasant for me." said Sebastian. Everyone giggled a little. Ciel stood up.

"We shall have a party to celebrate the engagement this weakand" said Ciel. Lizzie and Snake smiled widely. The other servants besides Sebastian joined hands and started jumping up and down.

A party, a party, we're going to have a party!"

"Oh thank you Ciel!" said Lizzie.

"Yeah thanks Smiles!" said Snake. Ciel then smiled.

"No probelm" said Ciel. That day was a very happy day. What they didn't know was that many probems were ahead of them.


	2. Emily the Fangirl

Snake and Ciel were making the invitation list for the engagement party. They were in ciel's office. They were each suggesting people to invite and writing their names down. Lizzie had already given them a list of people she said must come. This was going to be a really fun party. Of course there would be more parties related to the wedding, but this one supposed to be really wild. Just as they were about to finish there was a knock at the office door. Sebastian walked in.

"Young Master, Earl Trancy is here to see you" said Sebastian.

"Ah okay" said Ciel standing up. He turned to Snake and said "Well it seems like we have everyone down. Snake nodded them. They both walked outside. Ciel went to Alois, hey walked to Ciel's bedroom. But they were followed by someone. Emily the Snake. Emily was a yaoi fangirl. She snuck into Ciel's room. Ciel and Alois both smiled at each other before they started to make out. Emily watched, and enjoyed it.

"I love my sweetie" said Alois.

"I love you too" said Ciel. Emily would have been squealing if she could. She watched a bit longer and then left. She went back to Snake's room and thought her fangirl thoughts.


	3. Wedding Dress

Lizzie was out picking a wedding dress with Paula and Mey Rin. I know, it seems early to be picking out a dress, but Lizzie was pumped. Lizzie was skipping along the streets with Mey RIn and Paula with her. They were going to visit Nina Hopkins. Lizzie was smiling a big smile. Paula and Mey zRIn were both smiling too.

"Jingle Jingle!" said Paula, jingling her bells. Mey Rin looked at her.

"Huh?" said Mey Rin. Paula looked at Mey RIn.

"I just like to jingle jingle" said Paula. Mey Rin smiled and nodded. They arrived at Nina's tailor shop. Nina ran out and greeted the three ladies.

"Oh you all look so stunning today!" said Nina.

"Oh thank you!" said Mey RIn.

"So, what are you here for today?" Asked Nina.

"I'm picking out a dress for me and Snake's wedding" said Lizzie.

"WHHHAAAAT!? YOU AND SNAKE!? WHAT ABOUT CIEL!?" Nina yelled at the top of her lungs. The three customer jumped. The screaming hurt their ears.

"Ciel left me for Spider Boy" said Lizzie. Nina frowned.

"Well even though I don't necessarily approve of this wedding, if it's a dress you want, then a dress you shall get. So when will the wedding be?" Said Nina. It was towards the end of summer when this was happening. The wedding was planned to be the next spring. Elizabeth explained this too Nina. Nina then made the perfect dress for Lizzie. Lizzie put it on and looked in the mirror.

"I love it!" Said Lizzie. She had found her wedding dress.


	4. List of Souls

Alan Humphries was waiting to get his next list of souls to reap. William T. Spears was handing them out. Will handed a list to Grell.

Grr, I have a long list again!" complained again.

"This is for that incident on the Campania" said William. Grell scoffed. Will walked over to Alan. He was about to give the list to Alan before he stopped. Alan looked at Will.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Alan.

"Oh no, it's just I happen to know this person, Snake" said Will.

"Oh, worried are you?" asked Alan. Willian scoffed and looked away.

"Of course not!" exclaimed William. Alan giggled.

"Well don't worry, your friend isn't dead for sure. I still have to decide if they're worthy of living longer." Said Alan. He smiled.

"Whatever" said William. Will handed the list to Alan and walked off. Alan took the list and exited the room.

"Snake huh? Well, I'll make sure to be extra careful on deciding whether they should die or live. Even though they barely ever live." He said to himself.


	5. Party Time

It was the day of the party. The servants of the Phantomhive estate were preparing everything. They were hanging up decorations, setting up tables, moving stuff around, and other things. Sebastian was walking around with a clipboard making sure everyone was doing their job right. The first people to arrive were the midfords. Sebastian answered the door.

"Hello everyone" he said with a smile.

"Hello Sebastian!" said Lizzie. Everyone else in the family just nodded. Sebastian moved to the side to let them in. They all walked inside the manor. Snake saw Lizzie and ran over to her.

"Lizzie!" He said, before glomping her.

"Hello Snake!" she said before kissing him. He kissed her back. Ciel walked in.

"Hello" said Ciel.

"HI Ciel" said Lizzie. Snake got off of Lizze, and she stood up. Francis Midford looked at Ciel with a glare.

'I can't believe this brat left my daughter for crazy boy with those…. Booty shorts' thought Francis. She looked at Snake. She examined him. She thought Snake wasn't too bad. She didn't like how Lizzie was marrying a servant' but she didn't think he was the worst.

"We have food and drinks inside" said Sebastian. Everyone nodded s they walked inside. More and more people arrived at the party. It was a start to a crazy night.


	6. Fangirls come in all shapes and sizes

It was about an hour into the party almost everyone had arrived. People were chatting and eating. Ciel and Alois were sitting on the couch. The two boys started to kiss. Mey RIn watched and squealed quietly to herself.

"Yaoi yaoi yaoi – says Emily" said Snake. Snake started to blush.

"Quiet Emily, not everyone knows I'm translating for you" Snake whispered "You know you don't have to translate everything we see? – says Emily." Snake's eyes widened. He thought about it.

"Good point" Snake said. Mey Rin had heard what he said. She walked over to Snake.

"Uh… um… which one of you is Emily again?" Asked Mey Rin. Snake had Emily, Oscar, Keats, and Goethe with him at the moment. Snake pointed to Emily. Mey Rin turned her eyes to the snake.

"I like yaoi too" said Mey rin. Snake's eyes widened. Emily said something but Snake didn't translate it. Snake pointed to go in a less crowded room. Snake and Mey Rin walked to the other room.

"Yaoi is the best! …. Is what Emily said before." Said Snake.

"I ship Cielois sooo much! I also love and Ash, even though Well um.. never mind, I just ship them! " said Mey Rin.

"Ohhhh yes, me too! The best part is that they are both canon –says Emily." Said Snake.

"I knnooowww right, it makes this fanfiction sooooo goooooodddd!" Said Mey Rin.

"Is the breaking of the fourth really necessary? Asks Goethe." Said Snake. Mey RIn giggled. Emily then jumped off of Snake and wrapped around Mey RIn. Snake exited the room, to leave the two fangirls alone.


	7. The Queen's Workers

Ash Landers was wondering around the party. He had caused the fire in London only because of the Queen's command. The Queen that he had killed. He had not started the one that killed Ciel's parents. That was caused by his sister, Angela. He had a cup of water in his hands. He took a drink of the water.

'Ah, ho pure' Ash thought. Ash looked to see Charles Grey and Charles Phipps on the other side of the room. After Ash killed his Queen Victoria, a new Queen Victoria popped up. This time instead of Ash working for her, she had the double Charles, and John Brown. The new Queen didn't fail to give Ciel new orders. The Queen and John Brown couldn't make it to the party. The Double Charles could. Ash walked over to the two.

"Hello" said Ash. Grey and Phipps turned to the angel.

"Oh hey, you're Ash Landers right?" Asked Grey.

"Yeah, that's me" said Ash.

"Oh cool, I heard about you. You killed the evil Queen Victoria." Said Grey.

"Yeah…" said Ash. Grey smiled and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. Grey smiles, so did Phipps.

"I think we can be great friends Ash. Right Phipps?" Said Grey.

"Yeah, I think so too" said Phipps. Ash smiled as well. Grey then took some food and started eating eat. He shoved food into his mouth. He accidently dropped his plate, which broke it, and spilled food all over the floor.

"The floor is unclean!" Said Ash.

"Oh.. Uh.. I'm sorry" said Grey.

Ash then fainted. He was going to fall on the floor when Sebastian came to grab him. Sebastian picked up Ash.

"Uh….. I have to take care of my little angel. Mey Rin, there's a mess!" Said Sebastian. Sebastian took his lover into his bed room and laid him down. The demon then kissed the angel on the lips. How strange it was for a demon and an angel to be together. They did really love each other. Ash opened his eyes.

"S Sebastian?" The Angel asked. Sebastian smiled.

"Yes Ash?" Asked Sebby.

"Did I just faint over a dirty floor?" Asked Ash. Sebastian giggled.

"Yes you did" said Sebastian.

"How funny" said Ash. The angel sat up and started to giggle.

"Indeed" said Sebastian. Meanwhile in the other room Mey RIn ran in to clean up the mess. She cleaned up all the glass pieces and food. Emily was still accompanying the girl. Emily looked at Grey and Phipps. During Snake's plan to attack Ciel, Snake's snakes had noticed those two's shenanigans. Emily hissed at the too. Grey's eyes widened. Emily then jumped out at Phipps. Snake ran over and grabbed Emily.

"Emily, no!" said Snake. Snake didn't trust the double Charles either. He just didn't want to start a scene.

Snake turned to Earl Phipps.

"Sorry about that" said Snake.

"Ah, that's okay" said Phipps. Snake then walked away. He had saw some bottles of beer. He grinned and tip toed over to them. He started to drink a ton of them.

"KEATS!" Said Snake.


	8. It Brings Back Memories

Snake got really drunk. It wouldn't be a party without Drunk Snake. Ah drunk snake. It was just one day when the regular old snake was bored. He was shy, and only talked to translate for his snakes. When Lizzie came in drunk, he thought he should too. Okay no, this isn't suppossed to mean, if your friend gets drunk you should too, its about something else. Snake already had feelings for Lizzie before he got drunk. It was on the campania ship, when he started getting feelings for her. He realised it when she started fighting those creatures. Snake probally would have never drank if it was someone different than Lizzie. If he never drank, he never would have been brave enough to confess his love. He would still be as shy as he used to. But after that big excsperience, he felt he could speak for himself. No, he was drunk again. Well, this was simply because it was a wild party. Snake ran around the manor very quickly.

"KEATS!" Snake screamed. He saw Lau and Ran Mao, having a drank. He decided to run over to the two. He looked at them. Lau and Ran Mao starred at him.

"My name is Snafus!" Sceamed Snake.

"... I thought it was Snake, was it not?" Lau replied. Snake smiled.

"Snake is my my real name, Snafus is my new nickname!" Snake answered. Snake then ran away. Lau and Ran Mao looekd at each other and shrugged. Snake looked for someone else to talk to. He then spotted Soma. He walked over to Soma.

"Hey dude!" Said Snake. Soma stopped and looked at Snake. He smiled.

"Hello Snake. It's crazy, when you came to my house asking for Ciel, I never would have imagined you were looking for a job!" Said Soma. Snake looked confused. He wasn't looking for a job when he asked Soma where Ciel was. He wanted to kill Ciel. Then he remembered that Soma didn't know about that.

"Oh, yes yes yes! Thats totally what I was doing! Heh heh!" Said Snake.

"Right!" Said Soma. Soma went and ate some curry. Snake then saw Lizzie. He ran and glomped Lizzie.

"Lizle my Chizle, my new name is Snafus!" Said Snake. Lizzie smiled and nodded. She then took out some alchohol and got drunk.


	9. Song of Amazingness

Snake and Lizzie were both drunk. They smiled at each other and jumped up and down. They were about to make the party soo much better. Lizzie jumped on a table. Snake then followed her.

"Attetion please!" Yelled Lizzie. The party was too loud for anyone to hear. Lizzie put on a mad face.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" Screamed Lizzie. This got everyones attention. Everyone in the room looked at her. Everyone else in the manor came down. Snake and Lizzie both nodded at each other. They both looked at Sebastian like , play us a song. Sebastian smiled and took out a bunch of instrements. He then started to play them.

Snake and Lizzie both started to sing "Weeeeeeeee, are super drunk! Thats what we are! Weeeeeee are heeerree to have some fun! Laaaaaaa la la, oh yeah! Lets sing and dance, all night long! Come on and join! We are GR8! You are G8! Never H8 M8! 8/8, never R8 L8! Oh yeeaaahhh! Claps your hands together, while we dance!" Snake and Lizzie then started to break dance on the table. They were very good. Sebastian contnued to play the instruments. Everyone clapped their hands.

They started to sing again "Oh we love to have fun! We are amazing! Don't you want to be amazing like us?! Well you already are, because everyone is specail, in their own way! So just embrace it! Cookies, cookies, cockies! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Snake and Lizzie finished singing, and Sebastian stopped playing. Everyone clapped.


	10. Thorns of Death

It was about 1:00 Am. The party was over and everyone had gone home. The servants were cleaning up. Mey Rin was sweeping the floor. She had a very good time at the party.

"That was a fun party, yes it was!" Said Mey Rin. Finny nodded at this and smiled.

"Yeah, it really was!" He said looking over at Snake. "I bet you enjoyed it !" Said Fnny. Snake smiled and nodded.

"It was a great party! You know... the food was great. I have to admit Sebastian is a good chef. I jus wish I was as good as him..." Stated Bard. The others frowned and looked at each other. The went up to Bard.

"You're a good chef, yes you are!" Said the maid.

"Yeah, and we all have some skills to work on! You're not alone!" Said Finnian.

"Thanks guys" said Bard. They all smiled and continued to clean up. A few minutes later Mey Rin spotted a figure outisde the window. There was someone standing in the garden. The maid pointed it out to the others. Finny and Snake decided to go investigate. They walked outisde and towards the figure. It was Alan. He was looking down at a clipboard.

"Uh.. who are you?" Asked Finnian. Alan looked up at the two. He looked at them both.

"Oh, you know, I was just casually walking by" said Alan.

"How did you make your way here? Asks Wordsworth." Said Snake.

"Oh, well I sort o..." before Alan could finish his sentence he started to cough. He put his hand on his chest and fell to the ground. He was having an attack. An attack becuase of his thorns of death.

"Wh what do we do?!" Said Finny. They then heard footsteps behind them. It was Sebastian.

"Finnian, Snake, please go inside and get some rest. I'll take care of him." Said Sebastian.

"Okay - says Oscar" Said Snake.

"Um alright" Said Finny. Snake and Finny walked inside. Sebastian looked at Alan.

"You're a Grim Reaper aren't you? One with thorns of death?" Asked Sebastian.

"How do you know that?" Alan replied.

"Oh, I know a few reapers" said Sebastian "They told me about thorns of death. Tell you what, if I let you rest here for the night, then you'll tell me why you're here, alright?" Sebastian proposed. Alan nodded in agreement. Sebastian helped Alan up. He then took the reaper to a guest room. Sebastian put Alan on his bed and left the room. Alan coughed a little more.

"E eric..." Said Alan. He then calmed down and went to sleep.


	11. The Scoop

It was the morning after Alan came to the manor. Sebastian walked into the room Alan was staying in. The sound of the door woke up the reaper. Alan turned his eyes to Sebastian.

"Did you sleep well ?" Asked Sebastian. Alan rubbed his eyes. He sat up, and put on his specticles.

"Despite my condition, yes" said Alan. Sebastian walked closer to Alan.

"Good. So now you can tell me why you were here last night." Alan nodded.

"Alright, i'll tell you. One of you're servants, Snake, is on the on to die list." Said Alan. Sebastian's eyes widen. Even though Sebastian was a demon, he did care about the servants. He tried to stay calm.

"Really!? What's his date of death?" Asked the demon. The reaper looked at his list.

"March fifth" said Alan. Sebastian's eyes widened even more.

"Surely you're joking! That's the date of his wedding! Wait a second! It's september first! Why are you starting your examination so early!?" Yelled Sebastian.

"Well you see Snake is a rare kind. He's a hybrid. So we need to see if he makes a significants to humans and snakes." Stated Alan.

"Oh, well... I guess that makes sense." Said Sebastian. Alan nodded. Then again, Alan started having a coughing fit. The reaper laid down. He go under the covers. Sebastian frowned.

"You don't seem to be doing well. You can stay here untill you get enough rest. Maybe you can keep an eye on Snake. But I assure you, he'll surely be living after march fifth." Said Sebastian.

"Okay" said Alan. Sebastian left the room. The butler went upstairs to Ciel's office. He explained the situation to his master. Ciel was shocked.

"So, you really think letting this reaper stay here will give Snake a better chane of living?" Asked Ciel.

"Most likely" said Sebastian.

"Alright" said Ciel.


	12. Stand Up Straight

Snake was looking out the window of the manor. He didn't have any chores to door. He was leaning on the window. Sebastian walked up to him. The demon hit Snake's back.

"Remember to stand up straight!" Said Sebastian. Sebastian then looked at Snake. There was a little food on his face from the night before. He took out a napkin.

"You have a little something right there" said Sebastin. The butler then wiped the food off Snake's face.

"Remember to stay proper!" Told Sebastian. Sebastian then walked off.

Snake's snakes started to have a conversation. "Black sure is acting weird – says Wordsworth. Yeah, why would he wipe Snake's face? - Asks Oscar. Maybe he just started to be kinder – said Emily. I doubt it. Somethings up for sure. – says Wilde." Snake then heard someone walking towards him. It was Ash.

"Hello Snake" said Ash. The angel then smiled.

"Hi Ash – says Bronte." Said Snake. Snake then thought for a moment. He knew Ash and Sebby were lovers. He decided to ask what was wrong.

"Do you know what's up with Black?" Asked Snake. Ash then looked confused and worried =.

"Something wrong with Sebastian!? I don't know a thing." Said Ash. Ash then went to go find Sebastian.

'Maybe Smiles will know' thought Snake. Snake walked to Ciel's office. He knocked on the door and waited. Ciel told him to come in.

"You Smiles, what be up with your butler boy!? Asked Keats." Snake translated for his snake.

"What?" Asked Ciel.

"He's been very worried about Snake's posture and appearance lately – says Emily" Told Snake. Ciel's eyes widened. He knew what was going on. Sebastian was trying to make Snake act the best for Alan. Ciel didn't want to tell Snake about it.

"Uuhhh… it's nothing. Sebastian can be a weirdo sometimes. Like his cat obsession. If he sees cat he just goes into a whole other world. He may be one hell of a butler, but he's also one hell of a goofy nut." Said Ciel.

"Oh, okay" said Snake. Snake left the room. Snake still knew there was something more.


	13. Keat's Adventure

Meet Keats the snake. You might know Keats? He's one of Snake's snakes. Snake had many snakes, but there's something special about Keats. You know how when Snake gets drunk he yells "KEATS!"? Yeah there's a reason. It's because Keats is always drunk. He was even born drunk. How did it happen? No one knows. It just happened. One day about a few weeks after the party Keats was very bored. He decided to go on an adventure.

The curious snake decided to look for the cat that Snake stole from Sebastian that day. He slithered out of the manor and into the woods. He looked all around the woods for the cat. He couldn't find them anywhere.

Just as he was about to give up a huge eagle swooped down from above. The eagle picked Keats up and started to fly away. Keats started to fidget around. He started aggressively hissing at the bird. Keats starting spazzing and then bit the eagle. The eagle screamed and dropped Keats. The snake fell into a tree. He slithered down it and got to the ground.

Right there, was the cat. Keats jumped with joy and wrapped around the cat. The cat was a little frightened. Keats then gave a hiss to say "friend". The cat meowed and started walking with Keats wrapped around him. He walked through the woods as many animals watched. They eventually found a large group of animals.

There were many different animals there. It didn't matter what you were, you were welcome there. Keats and the cat were amazed by how many animals were there. Keats slithered off of the cat to go meet some of the other creatures.

All of a sudden something came out of the bushes. It was the bear that attacked Snake a long time ago. The bear started attacking the animals. The cat jumped and scratched the bear. The bear growled and scratched the cat. The cat whimpered and moved away from the larger creature. The bear started hurting animals. Keats got really angry. Keats jumped straight at the bear. He stuck his teeth right in the bear. He let out some poison and jumped off the bear. The bear growled and ran away. All the animals jumped in joy. They all made their own sounds of happiness. They all cheered for Keats. They had a big animal party to celebrate. They all danced and had fun. Keats got a lot of animals drunk. When it got late the party ended. Keats went home and told his snake friends about his wild day.


	14. Just Chilling

Snake, Ciel, Finny, Ash, Mey Rin, and Tanaka were sitting in the living room. It was in the evening, about six o'clock. Everyone had finished their work and just wanted to relax.

"What an exhausting day" Said Mey Rin.

"Yes it was" added Finny.

"Anyone want to play a game?" Asked Ash.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Exclaimed Finny.

"What game?" Asked Ciel.

"Well when I was little I would always play a certain game with my sister and friends. The name of the game is called impure."

Ciel frowned "Impure? How do you play that?"

"Well the game consists of four people or more. One person is named The High Angel, and another person I named The Sinner. Everyone else are called the Servant Angels. The Sinner is given ten second to run away. The Servant Angels are sent out after the sinner. Once they catch the sinner, they take him back to the high angel. If the sinner breaks free then they can continue running. The high angel will then scream 'unclean, impure, unnecessary!' After that they pretend to cut off the sinner' head. If this happens then all the angels win. If the sinner goes ten minutes without having their head cut off, then they win. If there is lot of people, then sometimes there are more the once sinners."

"What an interesting game – says Wordsworth" Snake said.

"Indeed" said Ciel.

"You have a sister?" Asked Mey RIn.

"Yes; her name is Angela Blanc." Said Ash. Everyone else's but Ash and Snake's eyes widened.

"What!?" Questioned Finny.

"I said her name is Angela Blanc. Do you know her?" said Ash.

Mey Rin spoke "Know her! Finny kis.." but then Finny covered her mouth. He blushed and looked down.

"Yes we do. We met her on Holiday." Said Ciel.

"Ah, well you should stay away from her. She's not as nice as she seems.

Finny uncovered Mey Rin's mouth and spoke "Really?"

"Yeah….. she um…" spoke Ash. He was interrupted by Sebastian and Bard walking in.

"Alright everyone. As you know me and Bard are going away for a few months. I have tried my hardest to teach Bard how took but I just can't. Even I am incapable of some things. So I will take Bard to Diedrich's house in Germany so Bard can learn from him." Said Sebastian.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Asked Ash.

"Yes Ash. You will be The Young Master's temporary butler while I'm gone." Said Sebastian. Ciel nodded. Sebastian and Ash kissed and then Sebastian started to leave.

"Were off!" Said Bard as he followed.


	15. At the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Months went by after the day Sebastian and Bard left. Snake and Lizzie continued to prepare for their marriage. Mey Rin and Emily had become great friends. Of course Snake had to translate for them. Bard was becoming a good chef. Alan was still watching over Snake. Snake still wondered what was going on with Alan. He didn't know why he was there. None of the other servants knew, but Snake was curious because of how Sebastian acted that day.

It was new year's day. The previous day Lizzie and Alois came to the Phantomhive manor for a small new year's eve party. It wasn't much. It was just them all hanging out and playing games. But now it was new year's day. Snake, Mey Rin, and Emily were in Mey Rin's room. Of course Mey Rin and Emily were discussing yaoi thoughts.

Elizabeth was looking for Snake. She looked all around the manor. She finally checked Mey Rin's room.

She walked in at the very worst moment. "I fucking love yaoi. Yaoi is the best. I love to watch boys do boys. It's so great. I live for it. I…." Snake spoke but Mey Rin pointed behind him. Mey RIn spotted Lizzie. Snake turned his head to see Liz. She had tears in her eyes. She started crying and ran away.

"SAYS EMILY, SAYS EMILY!" Shouted Snake. But it was too late. Lizzie already ran out of the manner. Snake tried to find he but he couldn't. He went into his room and locked the door. Snake started to cry. Emily watched this. She felt guilty and horrible.


	16. Worried Sick

Woried sick. That's what Eric Slingby was. It had been months since Alan had gone off to examine Snake. Eric knew there was something more than just the long judgement of Snake keeping Alan from returing home. He thought maybe Sebastian did something to him. He was aware of the fact that Sebastian was a demon. He also thought it could also be another thing. This other way is what it actually was. Alan's thorns had been acting up very much, and he hadn't been able to leave bed.

"Please be okay Alan, oh please be okay" Eric repeated to himself. He just couldn't wait anymore. He had to make sure Alan was okay. So the reaper traveled to the phantomhive manor. He snuck into the manor through a window. He didn't want to knock on the door just in case someone would engage him in battle. Also it was pretty late at night. About midnight. He looked through the halls to find Alan.

"Alan, where are you?" The reaper whispered to himself. Someone else then appeared in the halls. It was Mey Rin.

"Were not supposed to have any guests tonight" said Mey Rin.

Eric prepared for a fight "Where's Alan?"

"… Is all you want is to see Alan?" Asked Mey Rin.

"Yes" Eric responded while nodding.

"Alright, he's in there" Mey Rin pointed to Alan's room. "Just don't try any funny business. Eric nodded and lowered his death scythe. He walked into Alan's room. Alan was trying to fall asleep. He had his eyes closed but he was still awake. He looked up and saw Eric. Alan felt so much joy to see the other's face.

"E Eric!" Alan said with excitement.

Eric walked over to the bed "Hello love" Eric gave Alan a kiss on the cheek.

"Eric, my thorns have been acting up a lot lately. That's why I've been here so long. Also there's the judging." Said Alan.

''Why don't you just reap him already?" Asked Eric.

"An interesting turn of events have happened. Snake had done something to scare his fiancé." Told Alan.

"Well, I don't think I can stay here. I have work to do tomorrow." Said Eric. Alan frowned but nodded. The two kissed and Eric made left the manor.


	17. Cheer up fam

It was the morning after Eric's visit. Ash was waking Ciel up from his slumber. The angel shook the boy until he woke up. Ciel woke up and opened his eyes. He saw Ash there in front of him. Ash had been working as Ciel's temporary butler for a few months now.

"Good morning Young master. Care for some Earl Grey tea?" Said Ash.

"Good morning Ash, and yes please." Responded Ciel. Ash nodded and poured his master some tea. He handed Ciel the tea. Ciel happily took the tea and took a sip of it.

"Thank you" said Ciel.

"You're welcome" said Ash as he started to undress Ciel. He undressed Ciel and then his day clothes on him.

Ash started to leave "Breakfast is waiting in the dining room."

"Alright" said Ciel as Ash left the room. Ciel got off his bed and exited his room. The boy went downstairs and into the dining room. He took seat and started to dig into his breakfast. It was a scone, fried eggs, toast, and some bacon.

"Yuuummm" Ciel said to himself. After breakfast Ciel went to go do paperwork in his office. On the way to his office he passed Snake's room. He heard crying coming from it. He stopped and looked at the door.

Ciel knocked on it "Snake, are you alright?" Snake was a little startled by the knocking.

"… Y.. yes." Said Snake. But he was no okay. If he was translating for his snakes at that moment, then Ciel would know. All his snakes were screaming that he was not okay and needed help.

"Are you sure? May I come in?" Asked Ciel. Snake sighed and opened the door. There were tears in Snake's eyes. Ciel did not know what happened with Lizzie and Emily.

"Snake.. what's wrong?" Asked Ciel.

"Life" told Snake.

"What about it?" Asked Ciel.

"Everything" responded Snake. Snake was too upset to think clearly. Emily tugged on Ciel's shorts. She was trying to tell him it was her fault. Snake wasn't really translating at that moment.

"No Emily, no yaoi now." Said Ciel.

"Do you think all I think about is yaoi!?" Emily said in Snake language.

"It sort of is" Wilde told her.

"I think about other things!" Said Emily.

"Like what?" Asked Wilde.

"Like the happiness of others" Oscar added.

"Thank you Oscar" said Emily. Okay, now back to the humans. Ciel didn't really know what to do.

He tried smiling wide like he did at the circus to cheer Snake up. That didn't work. Before he could do anything else he heard a knocking. Someone was at the door.


	18. The thing that makes everything better

Ciel walked to the front do. He opened it up to see Alois standing there.

"Oh! Hello Alois! I wasn't expecting you." Said CIel.

"Hi Ciel! I wanted to surprise you!" Alois said enthusiastically.

"What a pleasant surprise it is!" Said Ciel. Alois smiled and walked inside. Ciel closed the door. Behind him. Alois had a bag with him. Ciel looked at it. The boy was curious.

"What's in the bag?" Asked Ciel. Alois giggled a little.

"Just some fun stuff!" Alois but on a big grin. Ciel raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what Alois meant. Anyways, he thought maybe Alois could make Snake happy. Alois was good at making people laugh. He was a very funny person.

"Alois, can you do me a favor?" Asked Ciel.

"Yeah, what is it?" Responded Alois.

"So for some reason Snake's really depressed. I don't know why, and he won't tell me. I tried to cheer him up but it didn't work. I thought maybe you could cheer him up. You never fail to make me happy when I'm in a sad mood." Said Ciel. Alois nodded.

"Of course! I'll make Snake smile real wide! I know just the thing to make everything better!" Said Alois happily "Follow me!" Alois walked upstairs to Snake's room. Ciel followed behind him. Alois knocked on Snake's door. Snake opened the door.

"Yes?" Said Snake. Alois put on a really big smile.

"May we come in?" Asked Alois.

"Sure" said Snake. Snake let Alois and Ciel enter. Alois put his bag down on the floor. He opened it it up and looked inside. He took some booty shorts out of it and started throwing them at Snake.

"BOOTY SHORTS MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!" Shouted Alois. Snake was startled at first. But then he started laughing. Ciel and Alois started laughing as well.

"Thanks for cheering me up guys!" Said Snake.

"No problem!" Said Alois.

"Now will you tell us why you were so sad?" Asked Ciel. Snake nodded. He explained what happened to the other two.

"I see" said Ciel "So are you going to explain what actually happened to her?"

Snake nodded "Yes."


	19. Wow Queen just Wow

The Queen, Earl Grey, Earl Phipps, and John Brown were having a meeting. They were discussing many things. There was one topic that was very interesting. It was about one of the phantomhive's workshops.

"We found out that owners of a Phantomhive toy factory were conducting illegal acts there." Said Phipps.

"What kind of illegal acts?" Asked The Queen.

"Beating, and sometimes even killing workers that don't do god enough" said Earl Grey. The Queen thought about. She didn't know what exactly to do about it. But then she thought of something.

"Burn it" said the Queen.

"Wha what!?" Question John Brown.

"Burn it down to the pulp. It doesn't matter who's in there" said the Queen.

"Really?" Asked Grey.

"Yes" responded Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria was set on it. The building was to be burned down. It didn't matter who was in there. If they were innocent or evil. She was a pyromaniac. She was just as crazy and fire obsessed as the previous Queen.

"What about the Midford family?" Asked John Brown.

"What about them?" Asked Victoria.

"They live very close to that factory. They would surely see the fire and smoke. The family is known for their incredible sword skills. They might be able to stop the fire and see that it was us. Do you know what would happen if the public discovered that!?" John responded.

"The Midfords are all on a vacation. Besides for their little girl and her butler. But they probably off at the Phantomhive manor discussing her wedding or something." Answered the Queen. But Lizzie was not at the manor discussing her wedding. She was home being very depressed. So depressed that she wouldn't notice the fire.


	20. Willy T

Willy T. Willian T. Spears liked that name for himself. He didn't at first though. At first he thought it was stupid and unnecessary. But then he thought about more. It seemed like an interesting name. It gave Will more of a fun side. Of course will is all about work and being series. Even so, it's good to have a little fun, right? William did not tell any of the reapers about the name. Well, expect for one.

"Hello Willy T" Grell Sutcliffe walked over to Will.

"Hello Grell" Said William.

"How are you?" Asked Grell.

"Good I guess. What about you?" William said, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm fine" Answered Grell.

"Have you finished all your work for today?" Asked Will.

"Yes, of course" said Grell "Will I want to tell you something."

"That would be…?" Asked Will.

"I sort of told Ronnie about the whole Willy T thing. So now he will be calling you that was well." Told Grell.

"What!? Grell, I told you not to tell anyone about that." Said Willy T.

"I know, but it's just Ronald. Also what's the big deal about it anyway? It's just a nice nickname for you sexy reaper." Said the read headed reaper.

"I know it's just Ronald. But I trusted you and you told him. Now you just him and he might tell another person. Then that person might tell someone else. Eventually every reaper in the world will know. The big deal with the name is your question? The big deal is that if people hear that I'm using a silly nickname they won't take me seriously." William exclaimed.

"I think they'll still take you seriously. But okay, I'm sorry." Said Grell.

"That's okay I guess" said Willy.

"Speaking of the name Willy T, what's the deal with the guy who gave you the name? Like, with him on the to die list." Said Grell.

"He's to die in march. Apparently the day of his wedding. Alan is supposed to judge and most likely reap him. Alan could be reaping other souls in the meantime, but you know diseases and such." Responded Will.

"Ah I see. You know him from the circus incident right? Are you worried about him?" Said Grell.

"Yes, the Noah's Ark Circus. Not that I would be devastated, but I would be lying if I said I wouldn't be a little disappointed if he died." Told Will.

"I see" said Grell. The two then walked off and continued in their days. 


	21. Snake's snakes

You know Emily is a yaoi fangirl. You know Keats is always drunk. But you don't know every one of snakes for who they are. But you will at the end of this chapter. Well, not all of them. Only the ones with confirmed names. The ones that all the other snakes looked up too.

"Attention" said Oscar. Oscar is the leader snake. He was strong and kind. All the snakes gathered around him.

"Have I got the scope for you!" But sometimes he could get carried away. He always observed what went on in the manor.

"So I found out that Ash is and angel, and Sebastian is a demon!" Said Oscar.

"Interesting" said Wordsworth. He was the wisest and the oldest of the snakes.

"I have heard many demon and angel stories of my time. They always seem to be fighting. Said the old Snake.

"Well this time they are banging each other!" Said Emily. Of course you know Emily's fangirl. She loves to gossip just like Oscar, and that's what makes them such good friends Of course, they gossip over different things.

"I remember when Sebastian was drunk" said Keats. You know Keats. Always drunk and crazy. No matter what crazy things he does every snake can't help but love him.

"I really don't like Sebastian. I still think he's up to no good." Said Wilde. Wilde was very aggressive. They didn't trust Sebastian. But this snake just wants to protect all of the other snakes.

"I think he's nice" said Dan. Even though Dan is the smallest snake, he is the bravest and most curious. He always liked to be with Snake so he could go on adventures.

"I knew he must have been something paranormal when I bit him and he didn't die" said Webster. Webster was a very proper and Queen like. She always presented herself as a great proper creature.

"What do you call a demon that likes the letter d. A D MAN!" Said Goethe. Goethe always would make a joke. The thing is, they usually aren't funny. They try their hardest though.

"Okay….." said Donne. Donne seems very normal. But they are more than they seem. They are very smart and think about life a lot.

"Do you have anything to add, Bronte?" Asked Oscar.

"….Hi….." Said Bronte. Bronte is shy and timid. She won't really speak unless she's spoken to. Even if she does talk its usually not that much.

So there have it. Snake's snakes. Yes, snakes that you may think to be just normal snakes, but are much more interesting.


	22. Meeting at the Factory

It was the day Snake was going to explain to Lizzie what happened. Ciel was going to one of his factories to meet with the head of that factory. The Earl had to bring his current butler and his footman with him. Elizabeth's home was right near right by the factory. Snake was going to visit her on the way back.

"Snake!" Ciel called. Snake walked to his master. "Snake I need you to head out to the factory now." Since Snake was the footman, he had to be at the factory early. He had to warn the factory owner of Ciel's arrival.

"Yes Smiles – says Dan" Snake said with a nod. Snake headed out in a carriage. He also brought all his snakes. He kept most in a cage but some of them with him. He wanted to make sure he could feed the snakes the next day just in case they got stuck at the factory. It was at night time. About 8 o'clock. Snake arrived at the factory. He told the owner that Ciel was coming. Later when Ciel did arrive they all sit in a small room on a high level.

"So Earl Phantomhive, I am glad to inform you that the newly ended year was my factory's most productive year." The factory owner proudly announced.

"That's very good" said Ciel. They then discussed more things about the factory and company. Snake and Ash stood there waiting for it to be over.

On the roof of the factory were two people who were going to make this night s bit more interesting. People who were just taking orders from their Queen. If you haven't already guessed it, this factory was the factory the double Charles were going to set on fire. The two men stood on top of the building, thinking about what they were about to do.

"Should we really be doing this? I know it was the Queen's orders but it just seems wrong." Grey said in a concerned voice.

"I know, but whatever that woman says, goes. She makes us do the craziest things." Said Phipps.

"But this is the worst thing she's ever made us do." Said Earl Grey.

"Come on. At least we will be taking out people who kill their works." Exclaimed Phipps. Charles Grey then sighed. Grey took out what he was going to use to burn the place down. A flamethrower. He lit the place on fire and then put it away.

The workers inside saw the fire. People started screaming for their lives. Many workers started running downstairs. There was a large oil tank right underneath the room that Ciel and the others were in. The tank lit on fire causing it to explode. This blew up some of the floor in the room above. The explosion killed the factory owner. That was a good thing. He was responsible for the pain and death for many of his employees. This explosion also caused Ash to fall through the floor. He didn't really get that hurt. But now he was separated from Snake and Ciel.

Fire then came upon the room. Snake and Ciel looked around the room.

"F f fire!" Ciel screamed. He started having memories of his birthday a few years back. When his house was burned down to the ground. When his parents were. He had memories of the London fire. When many people perished. He had memories of when he burnt down the Baron Calvin's mansion. When he killed all those children. It was a day he very much regretted. Fire. It was always damn fire. But what would the outcome be this time?


	23. making a Difference

The factory started to be engulfed in flames. It still wasn't completely burned down. There was still time to escape. Ronald Know and William T. Spears were watching the fire. They were there to reap the souls of the people who were to die in that fire.

"Fire disasters are always so hard. Having to find the permanent records when the bodies long gone." Exclaimed Ronald.

"I guess you could say that" said Will. The two reapers got ready to reap the souls. Then they heard footsteps behind them. Will looked behind him.

"It seems you have recovered enough to get out of bed, Alan." Said Will.

Ronald turned around. "Oh hey Alan!"

"Hello. Yes, I have recovered a little." Said Alan.

"Are here to reap souls two? I wonder why the higher ups wouldn't tell us that." Ronald told.

Alan shook his head. "No. That special hybrid that I was given many months to judge is in there. Today is not his date of death. I wonder what he'll do in this situation."

Will was a little shocked. But he just stayed cool and adjusted his glasses. "This shall be an interesting night."

Inside the building Snake and Ciel were alone in a room. They were both panicking. Ciel was more than Snake.

"Smiles… we need to get out of here! – Says Oscar." Ciel was really freaking out. He was on his knees crying.

"Mom... Dad…. Pluto…. Doll….." Ciel was thinking of all the people that had died during big fires. Snake's eyes widned.

"Doll!? What!?" Asked Snake. Ciel looked at Snake. The one survivor of the first string member of the Noah's Ark Circus. Snake didn't do anything wrong. Ciel lied to him about what happened to his friends. It was for the better yes, but still the boy felt guilty.

"Snake I…." The building then started to shake a bit. Parts of the ceiling started to fall. Ciel screamed. Snake looked around the room. Fire was starting to engulf it. Parts of the walls were coming off. It was just horrible. Snake knew he had to do something. He could just let all these people die. Innocent people who were just trying to make a living.

"Everyone! All my snakes! Listen up! All of you gather up! We are all going to save these people! We will save them all! Join me and let's do something about this!" Snake gave his order. It was a good thing he brought all his snakes with him. All of the snakes came on his command. They started taking people that needed help out of the factory. Snake looked at Ciel. He picked up his Master and started to make his way downstairs. He was doing it. Him and his snakes were going to make a difference. Not everyone was going to die in that fire.

"Alright Smiles, were going to make it out of here alive" said Snake. Ciel calmed down a little bit. He looked at his servant hybrid.

"Yeah." Said Ciel.


	24. Isn't it the Same?

Ash was running through the factory. This brought back memories of the London fire. Ciel was not the only one getting bad memories. The day that angel was forced to burn down London. It was almost the same. A corrupt Queen ordering her servants to set a place on fire. But now Ash didn't cause the fire. He was trying to escape it. All of a sudden he saw Snake's snakes come and start to help people escape. Ash smiled.

"Snake, great job!" Said. All the snakes scrambled around saving many lives. Even so there were some people who died. All the higher ups who would hurt and kill workers died that night. That was because they were all on the top floor. Ash was about to start helping the snakes when he saw someone in the distance.

"Earl Grey!?" Ash called out. Grey turned around and faced Ash. He smirked and walked over to the other individual dressed in white.

"Hello Ash" said Grey.

"You… did you do this!?" Asked Ash in horror.

Grey sighed "Yes, and I'm so sorry. Now that you saw me I have no choice but to kill you." Charles took out his sword and went to strike Ash. Ash took out his sword and deflected the other's attack. Grey slashed a few more times. Ash deflected it each time.

"Stop this!" Said Ash.

"Now why would I do that?" Asked Grey. Ash scowled and wen to attack Grey. Grey dodged his attack and went to strike Ash. The two clashed it out for a couple of minutes. They jumped around making sure to avoid the fire.

"I thought you were better than this! I thought you were kind! I thought that England was finally in good hands! But I guess I was wrong!" Ash started to cry.

"Well, I do admit that Queen is a monster. I'm just following her orders."

"You're a monster too! Killing all these people! Ash yelled.

"Oh? You're really going to say that when you have done the same?" Exclaimed Grey. Ash froze for a moment. He staggered backwards a little.

Ash was scared "How.. do you… k.."

"How do I know? Oh come on? Have you not realized that the old Queen and new Queen are connected?" Said Grey. Ash's eyes widened. Those two were connected? This was news to him. But instead thinking about it he decided to do something else. It was almost to late. The bulding was almost destroyed

"Grey, just listen to me. I may have caused the London fire. It was by Queen's orders. But I changed after that. I killed the previous Queen Victoria. CIel and Sebastian forgave me. I'm even dating Sebastian now. So if I could change then way can't you?! I know you have good in you! You just don't want to show it! Inside you are pure, Grey! So join me! Join me and we can save these people! Ash gave a speech. Grey looked at Ash with amazement. He realized what Ash said was true. He didn't want to be doing this. He started to cry. He put his sword away and looked at Ash. Grey smiled.

"Alright Ash" said Grey.

Ash smiled "Good." The two then went and helped the snakes save many people.


	25. Escaping and Saving

The building was burning down to the ground. Many people were escaping but some people didn't. Most of the people survived that night. Most people who died were the people who were hurting their workers. The reapers were collecting the permanent records. Will and Ronald walked through the burning building collecting the records of the deceased. While those two were working, Alan was focused on something else.

Alan was focusing on Snake. Snake and all his snake friends. The amazing thing they were doing. Rescuing all those people. It really was a great thing. Snake was trying as hard as he could. He was telling some of his snakes what to do. Some of the reptiles didn't need help though. Snake was also carrying Ciel. He carried his master down the stairs as fast he could. He needed to get the boy out of the darn factory. Now it was almost too late. All the other humans and snakes had left the building. The factory was almost completely destroyed. Snake was going as fast as he could. He was panting and sweating. He rushed through the building.

The two made their way to the second floor. Snake looked for a staircase to the first floor. He looked all around the floor. He finally found one and he ran over to it. When he got to it he found an unpleasant surprise. The staircase was completely blocked off. Snake's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do. This was it. He was going to die there. It was all over. He and Ciel were done for sure. He had failed his young master. Well, that's what he though. But today wasn't his set day of death. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eyes.

A window! He saw a window! He ran over to the window and opened it. It wasn't a far jump. If he jumped, he would not die. He looked at Ciel.

"Hold on tight, Smiles" said Snake. Ciel obeyed and held on to his servant tight. Snake jumped through the window and landed on his feet. Ciel got off of Snake.

"Snake… thank you so much. That was amazing." Said Ciel.

Snake smiled. "It was nothing."

"No. Sebastian is one hell of a butler, and you're one hell of a footman." Said Ciel.

Snake did an imitation of Sebastian. "If I couldn't do this for my master, what kind of footman would I be?" They both laughed a little and calmed down. They looked at people who escaped the fire starting to clear out of the area. Someone then came walking towards them. It was Ash.

"Ash!" Said Snake.

"Hello Snake!" Ash then turned to Ciel. "Hello Young Master!"

"Hello Ash" said Ciel.

"Are you both okay?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Snake here. He saved my life." Said Ciel.

Ash looked at Snake "Amazing Snake. I don't know what we would do without y….." Ash then froze. He realized something. Snake was supposed to die soon. Sebastian had told him this. Ciel saw the expression on Ash's face. Ciel knew what the angel was thinking about. This made him frown too. Snake looked at the two confused.

"Uhh… are you two okay?" Asked Snake. Ciel looked at Ash and then back at Snake. The boy gulped. Before he could tell Snake what was wrong Alan came walking over.

"Hello" Said Alan.

"Um, hi" said Ciel. Alan turned to Snake. The reaper had a wide smile on his face.

"Snake. It really shocked when I was given basically half a year to judge someone. I was told because it was because you were both human and snake. Because I would have to see if you are significant to both species. I also paid close attention due to my friend. I knew there was something special about you. What you did tonight, it was fantastic. The way you saved all those people. The devotion you put into rescuing everyone. The way you controlled all your snakes. You are a great friend to them. It seems you are important to both species. You saved so many lives. You made a big difference to this world. So this is very rare Snake. I can't believe I actually having a chance to say this. Snake, you get to live longer!" Said Alan.

"….. Uhhhh what?"" Asked Snake. Then Alan realized. He just gave that whole speech when Snake didn't even know about the judging. Alan explained the situation to the repletion hybrid.

"Oooohhh, well I'm honored. I can't believe you decided to let me live longer. And wow a grim reaper. Thank you Alan" Said Snake. Alan nodded.

"It was nothing." Said Alan.

"I think you mean a once in a life time event." Will walked over with Ronald beside him.

"We got all those souls reaped" said Ronnie. Snake looked at Will, then back at Alan. Then at Will, then back to Alan. To Will again, and then wow back to Alan again.

"WILLY T YOU'RE A GRIM REAPER TOO!?" Said Snake.

Will adjusted his glasses. "Yes, and Grell is too. Just so you know."

"Wow, super cool" said Snake. "You should all come to the wedding."

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lizzie came running over. She ran over to Snake and glomped.

"OH SNAFUS PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE NOT HURT! YOU DIDN'T GET BURNED DID YOU!? OH NO NO NO! YOU, OR CIEL, OR ASH!?" Lizzie panicked.

Snake chuckled "Were fine Lizzie." The two lovers kissed.

"So I guess you two are made up?" Said Ciel.

Lizzie looked at Ciel and thn back at Snake. "Oh yeah. That thing. I was thinking about and then I thought one word."

Everyone there said it at the same time "Emily." Emily then slithered up "Yaoi! – Says Emily." Emiy then slithered away. Everyone then started laughing.

The next day everything was back to normal. The wedding planning was back on. Now it was getting close. But a certain little angel was feeling lonely. Ash sat in the living room very sad.

"Who Sebby, when are you coming back?" Ash said to himself. All of a sudden some burst through the door. It was Sebastian! Sebastian ran over to Ash. "ASHY!"

Ash's eyes widened. "SEBBY!" The two hugged and then kissed. Everyone in the house then walked in. Bard came in as well.

"GUESS WHO"S A FUCKING GOOD COOK!?" Said Bard.

"Oh oh! Let me guess! You!?" Said Finny.

"FUCK YEAH!" Said Bard. Bard then went and made dinner. Everything was turning happy again.

Just so everyone knows, this is not the last chapter. It may seem like it because everything turned happy and the first one ended on chapter 25. But we still have the wedding to do. Also there may be some surprises to come, he he.


	26. Wedding Day

It was the big day. The day that had been anticipated for so long. It was Snake and Lizzie's wedding day. Today was no longer the day that Snake was supposed to die. A day that was going to be sad and gloomy. Today was going to be a happy day. Were Snake and Lizzie devoting their lives towards each other. People were arriving at the manor. Yes, the manor is where the wedding was taking place. It was in the garden. Many chairs were set up, and they made it look lovely. It was also convenient since the party was to be inside the manor.

Guests started to arrive at the manor. Many people came to the wedding. People that were just guests, and people with parts in the wedding. Of course there was Snake and Lizzie. Snake's best man was going to be Finny. Sebastian, Ciel, and Bard were to be groomsman. Elizabeth choose her mother to be her maid or matron of honor. The bridesmaids were Paula, and Mey Rin. Ash was going to be the person to marry Snake and Lizzie. He could do it because he's an angel. Tanaka was to be the ring bearer. He may be old, but he is just the right size. And who other to be the flower girl than Emily. Alois, Edward, Lau, Ran Mao, Agni, and Some were all to be ushers at the wedding.

It was almost time for the ceremony. The ushers started leading guests to their seats.

"Would you like a piece of Chinese…. candy with that?" Asked Lau.

"No." "No thank you. "I'm full." The three trancy triplets responded.

"You need to come to my new restaurant 'Curry in his eyes' sometime!" Said Soma.

"Ooohh sounds greaty!" Responded Grey. Yes, Grey was at the wedding. Phipps was too. Ash was the only one who knew that those two caused the fire. Everyone else just thought it was a big accident. Ash promised to keep the secret as long as Grey stopped doing orders he wasn't comfortable with. He was also try to get Phipps to do the same.

"Welcome to th….. oh you….." Edward looked up at Nina as she walked in.

"Eh, can't I get someone like Mey Rin?" Asked Nina.

"Mey Rin's a bridesmaid…" Said Edward.

"Then at least Ran Mao or someone?!" Nina shouted. Ed sighed and pointed over to where Ran Mao was. Nina went over to her and Ran Mao took her to her seat.

Meanwhile everyone who played a bigger part in the wedding were getting ready. Snake and Lizzie were extremely excited. The most excited they had ever been in their lives. It was going to be a wonderful wedding.


	27. Marriage

The ceremony was about to start. Snake, Ash, and Finny took their places. Snake was ever so eager. This was it. This was the big moment he had been waiting for. After he learned that, that day might have been the day of his death, he started to appreciate life so much more. He wouldn't take anything for granted anymore. What he had was special. If something bad happens, he won't just go in his room and weep like he did with the thing with Emily. Now, he would try his hardest to fight. Fight for who and what he cares for.

Then the ceremony started. The groomsman and the bridesmaids came. Paula jingle jingled on her way up. Sebastian was smiling and looking at Snake and Ash. Mey Rin was blushing as smiling widely. Ciel actually had a smile. Bard had a wide smile on his face. Not only was he a groomsman but he got to help cook food for the party. This maid the chef really happy. Francis, the maid of honor was looking quite lovely. She had a beautiful dress maid by Nina.

Next came the ring barear and the flower girl. Tanaka walked down the aisle going "Ho Ho Ho". Next came Emily. Some people's eyes widened as they saw a snake come down the aisle. She started throwing flowers everywhere, being ever so happy.

Finally, Elizabeth was to walk down the aisle. Of course with her father escorting her. The two walked down the long aisle while "here comes the bride" played. Snake smiled and Lizzie smiled back.

Ash began "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Snake and Elizabeth in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause, why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one interrupted.

Ash giggled "may I ask who's giving her off?"

"My wife and I do" responded Liz's dad. He handed Lizzie off and she smiled at Snake.

"Now let me take a moment to talk about how special these two's love is. Since I do know these to personally, to see threw growth not only as a couple, but as people is just amazing. This couple's love is just so amazing. Just was wonderful. If there was one word I'd have to use to describe it, it would be pure." Sebastian giggled and looked Ash. He realized how pure really is.

"Now it is time for the bride and groom to read their vows to each other. These are vows that they each wrote themselves. Elizabeth, you go first."

Lizzie giggled and smiled. "Oh Snake, from very little I was in an arranged marriage. With Ciel. Which who I do still love very very much as family" Ciel smiled. "But then I hear he and Alois were a couple. This made me so sad. But who was there to cheer me up? You. Then I realized it. I realized the truth. I love you. I love you so very much. So let us swim my love. Let us swim to the deepest spots of the lake."

Snake smiled and got ready "Oh Lizzie. When was it that I first had feelings for you? I believe it was on the Campania cruise. You were just so kind a passionate. When I saw you fight those things, that was just something. The way you cared for Smiles was just so amazing. I wanted somebody like that. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Smiles. But of course that made me feel guilty. But now I'm with. Smiles is happy too. Everyone is happy and it's all so great. I can't stop loving you, ever. You will always be my Princess Lizle."

Everyone smiled when the vows were over. Then it was time for ring exchange. Tanaka held out the rings and Snake and Lizzie took the rings.

""I Lizzie give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I Snake give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

They both put the rings on each other.

Ash nodded "It seems this wedding is coming to an end. Soon these two will be married. Then we can have a party. With many snacks and drinks." He winked at Keats.

He looked to Lizzie Do you take you Snake, to be your, husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Lizzie smiled widely "I do!

Ash looked at Snake "Do you, Snake take Elizabeth, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

Snake smiled "You bet I do."

"By the power vested in me by the country of England, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Snake and Lizzie kissed and everyone clapped.


	28. It's Time to Fucking Party

It was time to fucking party. Oh yes. The wedding ceremony was over. So now it was time to have fun. Everyone went inside the the manor. People started having conversations. Grey went right for the food of course. Bard walked up to him. Bard made a lot of the food for the wedding. He wanted to make sure he really had improved. So he wanted to see what other people thought of his cooking. Sebastian, Agni, and Soma also helped with the cooking.

"How do you like it!?" Asked Bard.

Grey liked up at Bard. "I think its very tasty."

Bard smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" "No problem!" Said Grey. Meanwhile Sebastian walked over to Ciel.

"How was everything while I was gone, Young Master?" Asked Sebastian.

"Pretty good. Ash was a good butler. But something happened that almost prevented the wedding. Lizzie walked in on Snake saying something bad that was actually be said by one of his snakes. But that was all resolved. There was also incident I told youa bou earlier..." Ciel had told Sebastian about the fire. Yes, some people had died. But most of them were evil. Sebastian was glad that Snake was no longer going to die. Sebastian nodded and walked away.

Alan, Eric, Will, Grell, and Ronald were all talking. They were all invited to the wedding.

"What a nice turn of events." Said Grell.

"Indeed." Will responded.

"I couldnae agree more." Added Eric.

"Yeah!" Ronald jumped in.

Alan looked at all his reaper friends. Then he looked at everyone in the room. He took a look and looked at Snake and smiled. "Yeah." Eric then giggled and kissed Alan on the cheek. Alan smiled even wider.

Snake and Lizzie were walking around, holding hands. They were very happy. Oh so happy that they would spend the rest of their lives with each other. So happy that everyone else was there to spend their wedding with them. Then they spotted something. There was alchohol on the table. Keats jumped on the table and started drinking alchohol. Snake and Lizzie then giggled and got some too bitch.


	29. I'm Alive

It was many hours into the party. There had been the father, daughter dance. Also the brid and groom dance. Snake and Lizzie were drunk. Or Snafus and Lizle, as they would like to be refered to while drunk. The party was really fun. Everyone one was having a great time. It was an even better party than the engagement party. And that one was wild. But this party, it was extremly wild. People were dancing with partners. Snake with Lizzie. Ciel with Alois. Ash with Sebby. Alan with Eric. Grell with Will. Just everyone was dancing and having fun.

But then when everyone was done dancing with a partner, Alan had an idea. He went over to the band and requested a song. The main singer nodded and smiled. Alan then tapped his glass. Everyone looked at the reaper. They wondered what he had to say.

"Everyone, everyone! I want you all to pay attention to the next song. I think it has great meaning for a lot of us here. I know it does for the groom, his master, and myself. So lets all dance to this next song!" He poined his finger to the band.

"Nothing I say comes out right! I can't love without a fight! No one ever knows my name! When I pray for sun it rains!" The band continued to play the song I'm Alive. Everyone danced to this. Wether it was jumping up and down, throwing their partner into the air like Sebastian did with Ash, or break dancing like Snafus and Lizzie, they were dancing.

Then it came. "I'M ALIVE!" Everyone sang. "I'M ALIVE! OH YEAH! BETWEEN THE GOOD AND BAD THATS WERE YOU'LL FIND ME, REACHING FOR HEAVEN!"


	30. The Biggest News

The ceremony was over. The party was over. The whole wedding was over. It was a wondeful party. But you already know that. Now Snake and Lizzie were sober. They were in a carriage, on the way to their Honeymoon. Where was their honeymoon you ask? Well, where else do you think. Come on, take a minute and try to think where they would possibly go... have you guessed it? They were going to a lake house! They were going to spend and entire week there.

Lizzie was resting her head on her new husband's lap. Snake strooked her hair and smiled. They watched as the scenary changed on the trip to the lake. Snake gave his wife a light kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Snake, you're so cute." Said Lizzie.

"So are you." The reptelion hybrid replied. Lizzie giggled and looked foward. The couple finally arrived at the lake. They took their bags from the carriage and into the house. Snake paid the carriage driver and then man went on his way. Their house was by a big lake. There was also this hill that you could use to jump into the lake, and also view it. Snake and Elizabeth ran up the hill and sat on top. They watched the large lake as the sun beamed down on it. The sun was setting it was almost turning night.

"It's so beautiful. Don't you think?" Said Lizzie.

"I sure do." Snake answered.

Lizzie then gulped and looked at Snake. "Dear, I have something to tell you."

Snake raised and eyebrow. "Yes my sweet Princes Lizle?'

"Snake, well, i'm pregnate!"

 **THE END... well, for now. Thats the end for Love of the Lake. But you know I might make a third one (( which would be the final one )). Want to Snake and Lizzie's baby? Want to see someone ty to kidnap them? What is the Evil Queen really up to? Hehehe.**


End file.
